


Mystery Girl

by skswiha



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, POV Bisexual Character, POV Lesbian Character, Physical Abuse, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skswiha/pseuds/skswiha
Summary: This is basically just genderbent Steve and Billy (Steph and Billie) being angsty and in love. Billie is too drunk to drive home from a party, Steph drives her, they both can't stop thinking about each other, etc etc (I haven't planned out a plot yet oops). This is my first fic, so it's mediocre at best, and I'm really bad at maintaining canon stuff throughout it because I keep forgetting that it's not an original story, but hopefully it's not too terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Billie**

“Why am I here?” I thought to myself as I downed yet another beer at yet another party that I had decided to crash on impulse, “The only reason to go to a party is to get fucking wasted and lose myself and I can’t exactly do that in Bumfuck, Indiana, where there’s apparently no such thing as good vodka.”  
I looked out at the crowd. People I vaguely recognized from school were basically fucking all over the living room of whatever dumbass had decided to host this party to the tune of some shitty pop song that my little sister probably would’ve loved. Contrary to what most people think of me (see: the BILLIE HARGROVE IS A SLUT/WHORE/NYMPHO/BITCH graffiti sprinkled generously throughout the halls and bathrooms of Hawkins High School), public sex wasn’t really my bag, so I opted to stay off to the side with the losers and the kids that thought they were too cool for anything, much less a high school party. I looked around. Maybe I could strike up a conversation with one of the ‘too cool’ kids (who suck ass of course, but don’t suck quite as much ass as the losers) so that no one thought I was a loser. Then again, the only person that I recognized that wasn’t dancing was Stephanie Harrington, and I’d fuck every single person at that party in the middle of the dance floor before I’d initiate a conversation with that bitch. Remember that graffiti? I’m like 99% sure that she wrote at least half of it, and if that doesn’t give you a good idea of what a complete bitch she is, I don’t know what will.  
Anyway, because I have the world’s worst luck, when I looked over at Stephanie she just happened to be also looking at me, and we made eye-contact. I was so full of hate that it was like electricity, fucking zapping me into oblivion. That shock was all I needed to bring me back to reality and get me the fuck out of that party. I just about ran out the door, and hopped into the driver’s seat of my car, before realizing how fucking wasted I was (not as wasted as I wanted to be, but far from sober). Shit. I couldn’t drive like this, but I couldn’t exactly leave my car at a stranger’s house overnight. Fuck, why was I so fucking stupid?  
Then I heard someone knock on the window. Fuck. It was Stephanie.

**Steph**

I didn’t like Billie, obviously, no one did, but that didn’t mean that I wanted her to die! I saw her beeline out of the party, clearly drunk, and followed her because there was no way she’d make it home driving in that state. I knocked on her window, and her look of shock, confusion, and then pure anger when she saw me was almost enough to make me go right back into the house.  
But then I remembered what happened last time I let someone drive home drunk out of my own selfishness, and stood my ground. I gestured for her to roll down the window, and luckily she did it.  
“Hey, I know we’re not exactly friends, but I saw you leave the party, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay to, you know, drive and everything”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry your pretty head about me, princess,” she said with a slight slur in her voice that confirmed to me that she was definitely at least a little drunk.  
“Are you sure? I can drive you home if you need a ride, I only had one beer like an hour ago, so I should be fine to drive.”  
“Fuckin’ pussy, only one beer?” she laughed, “I can get myself home, thanks, I gotta get this fuckin’ piece of junk back there anyway,” she said, gesturing to her car.  
“I can drive your car.”  
I don’t know what compelled me to say something as stupid as that, but I said it, and that meant that when she replied, “Fine, but only because being at home sounds a fucking hell of a lot better than being stuck at this fuckfest,” I had to actually do it. Shit.

 

**Billie**

I have no idea why I decided that I trusted Stephanie to drive my car (aka the most valuable thing I owned), and I’m 100% blaming it on the alcohol/exhaustion combo that was driving me at that point, but before I could really process anything I was in the passenger seat and that bitch had her hands on the wheel of my Camaro and was asking me where I lived.  
“Umm….fuck...uh,” it took me a minute to remember, but I came up with it eventually, and luckily she knew where it was. She started driving, and it was the most awkward car ride of my whole fucking life. It was 80% awkward silence, and 20% Stephanie trying way too hard to pretend she didn’t hate me and make some shitty small talk.  
“So, Billie, how’s life?”  
“Shitty.”  
“Oh...uh...I’m sorry…uh….”  
She fell silent again, as if she didn’t know that she was the main reason that my life was so shitty. Luckily, after what felt like several fucking agonizing hours of silence but was probably like two minutes, we got to my house, and she got out of my car.  
I sat there for a minute after she walked away, trying to psych myself up to go inside. There were no lights on in my house, which meant my dad was probably asleep, but it could also mean that he was sitting in the dark, waiting for me to come home drunk again and give him a reason to beat the shit out of me.  
Eventually, my exhaustion won out over my anxiety and I went into the house, where my dad was asleep (thank god), and I pretty immediately passed out as soon as I got to my bed.

**Steph**

She didn’t even say thank you. I drove her to her house, which luckily wasn’t too far from mine, because I had to walk home from there. I had to walk home, in the biting air of Indiana fall (which is pretty fucking cold), for at least two blocks, and she didn’t even say thank you.  
I was pretty pissed at first, but I got over it pretty quickly, since she had been pretty clearly out of it. I just hoped that doing that favor for her would make it so she’d be less rude to me at school and stuff in the future. It was weird, I’d always tried my best not to be mean to her or anything, no matter what other people were doing, because I could tell that there was more to her than they thought, but she’d always been cold at best to me. Also, there was that one time she beat me up in front of a bunch of middle schoolers, but I like to pretend that didn’t happen.  
There was actually something mysterious about her. She pretended to be tough, and acted like she was some kind of badass bitch that didn’t give a shit what people said about her, but I knew that couldn’t be true. No one was really that aloof and impenetrable.  
Obviously, I still didn’t like her, but I really wanted to understand her. In fact, I could hardly think about anything other than her after that car ride. It wasn’t that I cared about her at all, I can’t emphasize that enough, I still did not like her, I was just interested in the mystery surrounding her, that’s all. And god, she was really fucking mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for chapter one, let me know what you think, and if you see any places that I fucked up the canon. The second chapter should be up someday, I go back to school soon though so I'm not sure how long it will take me to write it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Billie and Steph being angsty, nothing really important happens except the kids show up for a hot minute and there's some discussion of Steph's ex, so I'm really sorry if this feels like filler, but hopefully it's not too awful.

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

**Billie**

 

When I woke up the next morning, I was thinking through the events of the past night, and realized that I never said thank you to Stephanie. I felt bad for a few minutes, but then I remembered all the awful shit that she’d done to me, and felt a lot better. After all, her driving me home was nothing compared to the graffiti, and the rumors, and, oh yeah, the time she fucking drugged me with her weird little kid friends.

Speaking of weird little kids, my little sister clearly had a friend at our house, and somehow thought I couldn’t clearly hear her talking to him through the fucking paper thin walls of our dump of a house. I went into her room to remind her that she would get her ass kicked if dad found out, but as I walked in all I saw was a split second of her walking away from her open window. Whatever, she was the one that dad was gonna kill, not me.

Still, my sister’s stupidity didn’t help my already pissy mood. My brain kept going back to Stephanie for literally no reason, when all I wanted to do was forget everything that had happened the night before and never think about that bitch again. I hardly even knew anything about her, other than the fact that she was a total poser. She liked to act like she was a “bad girl” or something, but just one look at her boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend? I could never keep track, they kept breaking up and then getting back together) confirmed that she was a classic popular  bitch, through and through. 

Ned looked  _ exactly _ like a Ken doll, less so than he used to (his friend Ben disappeared last year, and I think it really fucked with him), but his hair was still perfectly parted and his polos were still perfectly pressed, two things that made him the epitome of a popular pretty boy type. I couldn’t figure out for the life of me what she saw in him. She clearly had potential to be way more than a cookie-cutter stereotype girl, but he was holding her back. I hated him even more than I hated her, if that was even possible. Fuck, I needed to stop thinking about her, this was turning into some kind of fucking obsession, and I didn’t need that bitch turning me into some kind of dyke and making my life even worse.

To take my mind off of her, I decided to go on a walk around town and see if maybe I could find someone I didn’t hate and chill with them.

 

**Steph**

 

Ever since Ned and I had broken up, Saturdays had been so boring. Sometimes I would go hang out with Ned’s brother and his nerdy little friends, but honestly I didn’t love Dungeons and Dragons even close to as much as they did, and even though they’re nice kids, they’re still all like eleven, and sometimes I just want to hang out with people my own age.

This particular Saturday, I was pretty much just loitering at the local convenience store. I was standing over by a wall of bags of chips when I heard a familiar voice. 

“Could you have these developed? My girlfriend took them the other day, but she couldn’t make it in to have them developed herself.”

It was Ned. Fuck.

I started sneaking away from the chip aisle before he could see me, feeling like some kind of spy, and almost made it out the door, before I took one last look behind me, made eye contact with him, and fucking sprinted out of that store, and right into someone that was walking past the store. And to make things worse, when I looked up to apologize, I realized it was Billie. And that was when I became more sure than I ever had in my life that the universe was definitely, 100%, out to get me.

 

**Billie**

 

I was just walking, minding my own business, when I (literally) ran into Stephanie. The irony of me leaving my house to get away from her and basically doing the opposite of that was not lost on me, and made me even more pissed than I already had been.

“Oh...umm...hi...umm...sorry for running into you…” she apologized awkwardly.

“Whatever, just watch where you’re fucking going, “ when I saw the look in her eyes, I felt a little bad for being so harsh, but I was in a shitty mood and she was the last person I wanted to see, “Oh, and...uh...thanks for driving me home last night.”

“No problem, we live pretty close together, so it was really no big deal,” she was being weirdly nice, maybe I’d been wrong about her. But, obviously, probably not, she probably just had some kind of weird mental lapse where she forgot how much she hated me for a minute or two or something. Unless, maybe, she didn’t hate me?

I didn’t know what to say, and I didn’t like the direction my thoughts were going in, so I just kind of walked into the store in a way that was really fucking awkward, and would definitely be something she would tell her bitchy friends about and then they would all use it against me for weeks. Great.

 

**Steph**

 

Fuck, she definitely hated me. I kind of tried to talk to her, and she did finally thank me, which was nice, but she looked incredibly uncomfortable the whole time we were talking (or, at least, as uncomfortable as someone as badass and tough as her can look), and she walked away from me without even saying goodbye.

I didn’t know why I cared so much. I figured I was just kind of projecting the anger that had flared up when I saw Ned on Billie, and tried my best to forget about both of them as I walked back towards my house (aka the main place that I’d been trying to avoid that day). 

When I got back home, my parents weren’t there (as usual), which sounds ideal for most people, but since my own thoughts were already driving me crazy, I doubted being alone for hours would help. I decided to just take a nap, because I didn’t feel like doing anything else, and I thought maybe sleep would help me feel less shitty, so I laid down, closed my eyes, and started to drift off to sleep.

“Steph, wake up!”

I woke up to a bunch of kids shaking me, “Jesus, calm down, what do you want?”

“We need your help! There’s something going on with El,” Mike said, which is what I would have guessed was happening because when wasn’t something going on with El?

I got up, and headed out with the kids, because if anything could get my mind off of Billie and Ned, it was whatever crazy shit was going on with them this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post every weekend, so hopefully next weekend's update will be less boring and angsty because I'll be less busy next weekend. Thank you so much for still reading despite this shitty chapter, I promise that some gay shit will happen pretty soon!


End file.
